mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown
:music :squawking :horn blows :Pinkie Pie: Spring break! :conversing :Pinkie Pie: Spring break! Spriiiiiiiiiing breeeeeeeeeeak! :Twilight Sparkle: reading "Welcome aboard the Lux DeLuxe, where you'll set sail for a full week of luxurious luxuriating on our most deluxe luxury liner!" :Fluttershy: Ooh! Sounds luxurious. :Twilight Sparkle: Did you see there's a petting zoo onboard? :Pinkie Pie: Mmmm! Smoothies! :Twilight Sparkle: And an all-you-can-eat buffet you can... eat all you can eat at? :Pinkie Pie: screams Twilight, this cruise has everything! And a moving floor! :creak :Applejack: back vomit, swallows I think I may have forgotten to pack my sea legs. :Sunset Shimmer: Thank you for organizing this trip, Twilight. :Rainbow Dash: I've gotta hand it to ya, you really have an eye for climactic battle settings! :Rest of the Equestria Girls except Sunset: Huh? :Rainbow Dash: Imagine, going head to head with a sea monster by the pool! :screaming :Rainbow Dash: voiceover Ka-chow! Evil Equestrian magic fills up the diving pool! The boat's sinking! Everyone's screaming! :Rainbow Dash: And then we save the day! :Fluttershy: Oh. Is the sea monster okay in the story? :Rainbow Dash: Better than okay! sips She's our friend now! Best spring break ever! :beat :Sunset Shimmer: Or we could do... not that. :Rest of the Equestria Girls: agreeing :Twilight Sparkle: I was hoping we could do something without... having to battle Equestrian magic for a change? :Applejack: We couldn't even spend the day at Equestria World without creatin' a calamity. :Rainbow Dash: Which we then un''calaminated, like literal awesome superheroes! :beat :'Rarity': sighs Twilight, this is a most deserved respite. We're all very thankful for the chance to relax and do absolutely nothing. :'Rest of the Equestria Girls': agreeing :phone buzzes :'Rarity': Oh! screams, pants :'Rainbow Dash': What is it? Evil magic? :'Rarity': A GPS alert! We're in international waters! :'Rainbow Dash': gasps Wwwwwwhat does that mean? :'Rarity': Tax-free shopping! laughs :'Sunset Shimmer': This is gonna sound crazy... :'All except Rainbow Dash': conversing :music :opens :'Pinkie Pie': Ooh! Honey walnut crisp! Candy-coated cupcakes! Banana sorbet delight! gasps Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake?!sighs I waited my whole life to taste a cake like this! NOOOOO!! :'Puffed Pastry': accent ''Excusez moi, mademoiselle, how about one fresh from ze oven? :choir :Pinkie Pie: gasps :Rainbow Dash: Hee-yah! :Pinkie Pie: CAKE OVERBOARD! :splat :gasp sound :Puffed Pastry: gasps Mon gâteau! cake!" :steaming :Rainbow Dash: laugh :Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: scream :slam :Rainbow Dash: laugh, to Pinkie You saw it. She had a... a... spatula. So... you're welcome. :bleating, birds chirping :Fluttershy: A goat on a boat? laughs Now I've seen everything. :chittering :Fluttershy: Aren't you just the softest thing. :chittering :Fluttershy: You have forty-two grandchildren? Well, Mr. Bouncy, that is impressive! I'd love to meet them. :Rainbow Dash: Not today! :Fluttershy: Oh! Sure, he seems cute and cuddly now, but have you seen what a magic-infused evil rabbit can do? :beat :Fluttershy: Um... eat carrots? :Rainbow Dash: Yea, evil carrots! :whoosh, whoosh :Applejack: back vomit :Rainbow Dash: What's up, AJ? :Applejack: Hmmmph. Mmmph! Mmmmmph! :Rainbow Dash: You can't talk? :Applejack: Mmmm-mmmmmm, mmm-mmmmm! :Rainbow Dash: Evil magic stole your voice? :Applejack: Mmmmmm!! Mmmmmmmm... :Rainbow Dash: Out, evil spirits! Out! :Applejack: retches :Rainbow Dash: Or you're seasick. Heh... Because of evil magic?! Or not. Heh. :music :Rainbow Dash: Has anyone seen bad magic on board?! :scratch :conversing :Rainbow Dash: gasps :opens :music :Rainbow Dash: gasps :Trixie Lulamoon: Prepare yourself! :Rainbow Dash: I'm ready for anything! :Trixie Lulamoon: laughs :Trixie Lulamoon: Prepare yourself... for the Great and Powerful Trixie of the High Seas! Two shows daily! Tip your waitresses! :Rainbow Dash: Wasn't ready for that. :Trixie Lulamoon: Why, hello, Rainbow Dash. If you're hoping for a glimpse of the Ultimate Power in the Universe, you'll have to wait 'til tonight. :Rainbow Dash: Nah. Just looking for bad magic. :Trixie Lulamoon: Sorry to disappoint you, but the bad magic of others always follows the amazing magic of moi. :Rainbow Dash: What do you mean? :Trixie Lulamoon: Ugh, I'm talking about the old grandpas in the audience who see my show and try to impress their kids with a disappearing quarter trick on their way home! :Rainbow Dash: Their magic only shows up in response to your magic! Huh! You're a genius! :Trixie Lulamoon: Well, obviously. Now, do you mind helping me shove this ten-foot handkerchief down my sleeve? :opens, door closes :Trixie Lulamoon: struggles :pop shopping montage music :squeaks :Rarity: $9.99? giggles My savvy shopping smarts strike again! Here's 10. struggles :falls on floor :Ragamuffin: accent, bites By golly, that's real copper, it 'tis! Blooming delightful! A... penny fer yer thotts, miss. :Rarity: laughs Oh, you can't afford my thoughts. :Ragamuffin: Heh heh, quoite roight. Lovable scamp like meself, ol' Ragamuffin. That's me naim, innit? Uh, need a 'and? :Rarity: Oh, Ragamuffin? I'm Rarity. :Ragamuffin: Uh, Raar-i-ee? Hmmm. :Rarity: Uh, no-n-n-n-no. Rari''ty''. :Ragamuffin: Rarr-it-ee? :Rarity: Close enough. :music :strum :tambourine :Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm... Look at us! Getting ready to play at a pool party! Who knows what hijinks will ensue, am I right? Maybe, I'll fall in the pool fully clothed! And everyone will laugh! laughs Are you not having fun? :Pinkie Pie: sighs My whole life, I've been taught that you could only berry blast a butter biscuit on a bundt cake with two layers of chocolate! But this afternoon, I saw the truth. The buffet has a Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake. :Twilight Sparkle: How was it?! :Pinkie Pie: I don't know! 'Cause Rainbow Dash got me banned from the buffet! :Twilight Sparkle: What? :Fluttershy: She also scared the animals in the petting zoo. Now they don't want pets. whispered It's just a zoo. :Applejack: Ugh, she sure wasn't helpin' me not get sick off the side of the boat. :Twilight Sparkle: But you're still having fun. Right? :Fluttershy: Of course. :Pinkie Pie: sarcastically Yeah. :Applejack: Blegh! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, everyone. :Sunset Shimmer: It's not your fault. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, gang! Sorry I'm late! So, I've got an idea for our show tonight! We unleash some awesomeness on the crowd! I'm talkin' rainbow lasers! :Sunset Shimmer: Is that a thing? :Rainbow Dash: laughs Yeah! When we— :Pinkie Pie: D'you mean when we turn into ponies or do you mean— :Rainbow Dash: No! The other thing! :Sunset Shimmer: I always call that "pony up". :Rainbow Dash: No, the rainbow lasers! :Fluttershy: I don't think that's a thing. :Rainbow Dash: It will be after we do it tonight! Who's with me? :Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash, can I talk to you for a second? :Sunset Shimmer: gulps Twilight worked really hard to plan this trip for all of us, and... Ugh, how can I say this without being mean? :Rainbow Dash: Just say it! I can take it! :Sunset Shimmer: You're ruining it for everyone! :Rainbow Dash: Ouch! Your words just... punched my feelings. :Sunset Shimmer: You said you could take it. Just stop looking for a problem when there isn't one. How's that? :Rarity: giggles Hello, darlings! :Twilight Sparkle: Where have you been? :Ragamuffin: 'Avin' a li'l chat with ol' Ragamuffin, she woz! :beat :Ragamuffin: Oll roight, oll roight. Thanks fer ev'rything, Rarit-y. :Rarity: sighs :Ragamuffin: Good luck with oll that music an' wotnot. :Applejack: Mmmph! :Ragamuffin: Cheers! :Rarity: sighs It's like he fell out of a historical romance novel. :Fluttershy: Is that how romance sounds? :rushing, wind pulsing :Rarity: claps :boom! :breaking :screaming :fails :mumbling :Rainbow Dash: Oh! It's about to go down! :Trixie Lulamoon: The ship's going down?! :scream :Rainbow Dash: Not the ship! The ship's not going down! Ugh! I meant evil! Stop screaming! :conversing :Fluttershy: What happened to the lights? :Rarity: What happened to the engine? :Pinkie Pie: Awww. I hate seeing a party get shut down before its time. :Applejack: The good news is now that it's dark, maybe my brain won't know I'm on a boat. back vomit Oh, no. It heard me. Blegh! :Twilight Sparkle: Let's not let a little thing like a total mechanical and electrical failure ruin our fun. :jingles :Twilight Sparkle: Leave it to me! :Rainbow Dash: She's wasting her time! Because this is Equestrian magic! :Sunset Shimmer: Stop! :Rainbow Dash: You stop! We show off our magic and literally ten seconds later, the power blows? We scared whatever's out there and it's fighting back! We should split up and search the ship! Who's with me? :answer :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! That's the last time I ask, "Who's with me". :Twilight Sparkle: I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job, but, heh, may I? :jiggling :Twilight Sparkle: groans What a mess! Did you even read the 600-page online emergency handbook?! :sneaking sounds :Pinkie Pie: Time to raid the desert buffet under cover of darkness! Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake, here I come! :Puffed Pastry: Who said that?! :Pinkie Pie: No one! Shouldn't you be upstairs? :Puffed Pastry: Somebody has to guard ze bundt cakes! Stay back! I have a spatula! :zip! :Pinkie Pie: slurps :Irish stepping music :Rarity: Hello... Ragamuffin... :conversation :Rarity: Ragamuffin? Are you down here? I was just, uh, throat in the neighborhood, and, um... :opens :gets louder :Rarity: What? :clapping along :Rarity: Who needs electricity when you have... stammers whatever this is? :splashing :Rainbow Dash: sighs :flash :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! I knew it! Evil magic! You guys gotta see this! :zip! :Rainbow Dash: The magic came from that way! We sail out and find the source! :Rainbow Dash: All part of the plan. :Sunset Shimmer: I've seen something like this before. :Sunset Shimmer: See you soon! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: Where are we? :Sunset Shimmer: The sand was covering a portal to Equestria. :Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: screams :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! You're okay! This was supposed to happen! :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, I wasn't listening. Because we're ponies! :Rainbow Dash: Let's do what we do best! :Twilight Sparkle: You thinking what I'm thinking? :Pinkie Pie: Light it up, ladies!